


It's Freezing in Here

by howlingtothestars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Banter, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Magic, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26396140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howlingtothestars/pseuds/howlingtothestars
Summary: "It's freezing in here," Jongdae whined for what seemed like the hundredth time since he showed up at Minseok’s apartment.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Kudos: 17





	It's Freezing in Here

"It's freezing in here," Jongdae whined for what seemed like the hundredth time since he showed up at Minseok’s apartment. 

For the hundredth time, Minseok rolled his eyes. He swore Jongdae’s whines were getting louder and louder. “It’s not that cold in here,” he replied from where he sat working on a report. Apparently, his plan of ignoring Jongdae wasn’t going to work.

“Says the man that’s practically Mr. Freeze.” Minseok felt his face twist into disgust and the magic under his skin stirred until snow began falling from the ceiling. “Okay! Okay!” Jongdae panicked at the little flurries. “I meant like, uh, Jack Frost! Elsa?”

With a huff, Minseok shook his head and his magic settled. He couldn't help that he was sensitive to heat. “If you’re that cold, there’s an electric blanket in the closet.” Jongdae’s eyes narrowed into slits. “What now?” Minseok almost whined. All he wanted to do was finish this assignment. 

“It’s not because my magic is electricity, is it?”

Oh, my god. Minseok was going to lose his mind. “You know what?” He asked, eyebrows rising. “Go ahead and freeze. See if I care.” The temperature around them dropped and Jongdae scurried after the blanket. Minseok shook his head again. Like he’d ever hurt Jongdae. 


End file.
